fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War/Issue 5
The downstairs corridor of the lab has a lot less to offer then they had thought. There were only 4 rooms down there. Spencer took one. Axel and Brent took one. Nathaniel took one. Woody, Steven and Lionel took the last one. Sapphire had not enough time to take one, as she was busy talking to Neville. "Have you found out anything, really?" Sapphire asks him. "Well, only bad," Neville starts. "No cure, no ending. This is the end." "What are the symptoms?" Sapphire asks. "Well not much, but uninfected people may go insane and suffer withdraw symptoms from their old life," Neville continues. "They turn violent, start mini wars. All over the world, one big war made up of little ones. This is the end. This is the last war." "It's really sad," Sapphire acknowledges. "Well, head on down to bed, now," he instructs. "Yes, sir," Sapphire replies. She walks down. She then runs her tongue against her teeth. 'Damn,' she thinks. 'Forgot about bathing and brushing my teeth.' Sapphire walks down to the hall. She glances from room to room. She sees her father's. 'Too full,' she thinks. She sees Nathaniel's. 'Creep.' She sees Axel's 'Just... no.' She sees Spencer, whispering to himself. 'OK for now.' She walks in. Spencer hears. "What are you doing in here?" he asks, tired. "I need somewhere to sleep," she answers. "Ok?" he says. Sapphire crawls into the bed. Spencer pushes himself as close to the wall as possible. Meanwhile, Neville and Keith have a small debate. "Can they stay here a little while longer?" Keith asks him, reasonably. Aaron is passing by with a drink of whiskey in his hand. "That's fucking stupid," he cuts in. "I'm sorry, Keith. I never approved of you telling people we're offering sanctuary," Neville calmly says. "Why?" Keith asks. "Because we're NOT. Period," Neville replies. "We'll just talk in the morning," Keith says, going to get a drink. ---- "My life sucks," Raymond says to Jason. "Yea, so does mine and so does everyone else's," Jason replies. "How?" Raymond asks. "What do you mean how?" Jason questions. "How does everyone's life suck? EVEN the wealthy?" he asks. "Everyone's missing something from their life, something that makes it shitty. At lease shitty in their opinion," Jason explains. "Yea, I guess," Raymond says. "What do you think about Matthew?" Raymond asks. "He's planning something," Jason says. "Why else do you think he makes us stay here?" "The thing that worries me is the thought of the group starving," Raymond says. "Shit! The only reason we're alive is because of Matthew!" Jason exclaims. They wait for a long time. Thy hear muffled voices outside. "Yea one my age and one younger," one voice says. "How is that relevant?" the other asks. "It's not," the first one says, not obviously Matthew. "Fucking Jasper brought them here. But I took care of It," Matthew explains. "You tell boss?" the other asks. "You think I'm stupid?" Matthew asks. "Of course I did!" CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Chains on the door. They open the door, Matthew is now holding an assault rifle in his hands. The other man is holding one, too. He has a uniform like Matthew, but no hat, no goggles. Shirt wrapped around his waist. "Guys this is Shane," Matthew introduces. "You been keeping these guys in here alone?" Shane demands. "Yea, why?" Matthew replies. "They could do anything in here!" Shane shoots, ignoring Raymond and Jason's presents. "They're perfectly capable of ANYTHING!" Shane shoots. "Calm the fuck down," Matthew shoots. Shane glares at Matthew. Matthew sits uncomfortably close to them. Shane then dose, a little farther from them. It's awkward now. They don't dare talk, in fear of saying the wrong thing. ---- Sapphire awakes. BANG! She hears. She looks over at Spencer, he is banging his head on the wall. "All my fault! All my fucking fault!" he's whispering. Spencer wipes his forehead with his hand. He looks, blood. Spencer stops, and Sapphire goes back to sleep. Meanwhile everyone upstairs is wide awake, drinking and playing card games. That is everyone except Allan's 14 year old twins, Daniel and Molly. Aaron lifts his nearly full cup up to his mouth and chugs it all down. Laughing and having a good time, as if everyone isn't dead. Keith walks over to Allan. "What's up?" Keith asks. "Nothin' much," Allan replies. "Why you just sitting around?" Keith asks. "Everyone's playing some card game. Brooke's the only one who isn't, she's busy," Allan answers. "Wanna play something?" Keith asks. "Sure," Allan replies. Keith grabs a deck of cards and they go sit by the window facing the outside. Allan looks across the city. No lights, no people. This is it. Keith quickly looks through the cards and takes out 2 jokers. "What do you wanna play?" Keith asks. "How about Poker?" Allen says. The game is delightful. They play and drink until they can't think straight. Ethan's mixing a drink in the kitchen part. "Yo! Ethan! Come on over here," Aaron calls. "Let me mix this," Ethan calls back. Daniel, Allan's son, is up in his room looking at two test tubes he had stole from Neville. One contains the DNA of an infected person and one contains the DNA of an uninfected person. "What the hell?" he whispers to himself. The one of the infected person has black all around. He hears someone coming. He tries to hide it under his bed. SMASH! The one with the infected DNA smashes. "Dammit! No!" Daniel whispers to himself. He slowly dims the light until it's off. Then lies down pretending to be asleep. Ethan passes the open door. "Gotta take a piss," he calls down the hall. ---- Jeremy wakes in a dark room. He looks around, darkness, everywhere. Jeremy notices he is sitting in a chair, he goes to get up. Strapped down. He realized he is sitting in a puddle of blood. He can't see it but he knows it's blood. Who's? He doesn't know. He can't feel his arm, so it could be from there. "He-" he tries to call for help, but can't. A dentist chair. His pathetic life may end in a dentist chair. The last thing he remembers was hearing about the disease at school, then walking home. That's all. Weird. He cannot see it but his arm was amputated and a clever lay on the ground. He was always scare of the dark. This dose not help. "Help," he calls, his throat dry. He squirms, the chair moves. 'It's not bolted down!' he thinks. He rocks the chair. He rocks. He rocks harder. He rocks even harder. The chair falls down. THUMP! Very loud. "Oww!" he exclaims in pain. He goes to feel his hand, maybe he could shove it out of the strap. It's not there. Panic. He tries to use his blood as a lubricant. He slips the amputated hand out of the strap. He can't do much without a hand, he realized. 'I... gotta... stay awake... long enough... to know who did this...' he thinks. He's light headed. He groans. 'Only 17,' he thinks. 'And I'm dying.' He looks up, or what he thinks it up. 'I need...' he forgets what he needs. He lays his head down. 'I'm gone,' he thinks. He passes out. Category:The Last War Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan Category:The Last War Issues